


I Sing The Body Electric

by cerie



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is pretty sure anything that requires him to contort his body into unnatural shapes is <i>not</i> going to do anything but make his elbow and shoulder scream for mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing The Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> This is the female form;  
> A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot;  
> It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction!  
> I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor—all falls aside but myself and it; 55  
> Books, art, religion, time, the visible and solid earth, the atmosphere and the clouds, and what was expected of heaven or fear’d of hell, are now consumed;  
> Mad filaments, ungovernable shoots play out of it—the response likewise ungovernable;  
> Hair, bosom, hips, bend of legs, negligent falling hands, all diffused—mine too diffused;  
> Ebb stung by the flow, and flow stung by the ebb—love-flesh swelling and deliciously aching;  
> Limitless limpid jets of love hot and enormous, quivering jelly of love, white-blow and delirious juice; 60  
> Bridegroom night of love, working surely and softly into the prostrate dawn;  
> Undulating into the willing and yielding day,  
> Lost in the cleave of the clasping and sweet-flesh’d day. 
> 
> This is the nucleus—after the child is born of woman, the man is born of woman;  
> This is the bath of birth—this is the merge of small and large, and the outlet again. 65
> 
> Be not ashamed, women—your privilege encloses the rest, and is the exit of the rest;  
> You are the gates of the body, and you are the gates of the soul. 
> 
> The female contains all qualities, and tempers them—she is in her place, and moves with perfect balance;  
> She is all things duly veil’d—she is both passive and active;  
> She is to conceive daughters as well as sons, and sons as well as daughters. 70
> 
> As I see my soul reflected in nature;  
> As I see through a mist, one with inexpressible completeness and beauty,  
> See the bent head, and arms folded over the breast—the female I see.
> 
> \- Walt Whitman, _I Sing The Body Electric_

Will used to never take vacations in the pre-MacKenzie days but now he sets off two weeks every summer to go to a house in the Hamptons - a rental they liked so much they ended up just buying. After buying the house, MacKenzie had insisted on converting one of the bedrooms into a little yoga studio because the yoga studio in town just hadn’t met her needs. Will isn’t really sure what makes one yoga studio better than the rest but he isn’t going to deny MacKenzie anything, especially not when she asks with a flutter of her lashes around big brown eyes.

They end up gutting the room and putting down a floor that’s half hardwood and half sprung floor, suitable for dance or yoga or whatever the hell it is MacKenzie wants. They put in a separate thermostat so she can crank the studio up to high heat to do...what did she say it was? Bikram or some shit? Will doesn’t know. All he knows is that she’s happier than a clam about it and wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning to go do it because it, in her words, “clears her mind and calms her down.”

Will is pretty sure anything that requires him to contort his body into unnatural shapes is _not_ going to do anything but make his elbow and shoulder scream for mercy.

When he gets up in what he thinks is the middle of the night to shuffle to the bathroom, he notices that MacKenzie’s not in bed. The clock blinks 5:53 AM and he wonders why in the fuck anyone would be awake this early during vacation. He sure as fuck wouldn’t be if his bladder wasn’t the size of a walnut, that’s for damned sure. He detours back through the other side of the house on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water and catches sight of MacKenzie in her glass-walled yoga studio, torso arched up and arms reaching behind her to catch her ankles. It’s probably called Sleeping Dolphin Warrior or some shit but Will can only consider it hot because her breasts are thrust up and they look fucking gorgeous.

MacKenzie has her eyes closed so Will takes his time looking, watching as a bead of sweat drips down from beneath her chin and snakes down between her breasts. MacKenzie gracefully rolls forward so her arms and hands are extended out in front of her and tucks her legs beneath her. This isn’t nearly as sexy as that other pose but he gets a nice view of her bare back, a swath of pale skin between the hem of her sports bra and the waistband of her tight little shorts. Maybe he shouldn’t be watching her like this but he just can’t help it. MacKenzie, who is so often bumbling and clumsy and endearingly silly, is sexy and strong and sleek when she’s doing yoga. She slides effortlessly from one pose to the next, coordination and strength working in tandem to make it fluid and almost like a dance.

And, also, undeniably hot. 

Will can see steam building up on the glass in front of him and it’s starting to obscure his view just as MacKenzie slides around and sticks her ass up in the air for yet another pose. He thinks this one is downward dog, which has always sounded like a sex position to him, and that’s it. He pushes open the door and steps inside, sucking in deep breaths of air and wondering how in the fuck it feels like a jungle in here where the rest of the house is cool and quiet in the early morning. MacKenzie gasps a little, clearly not expecting him, and tumbles out of her pose. 

“I didn’t even know you were there!” 

Will chuckles. He’s only been playing creepy voyeur for the past ten minutes or so and MacKenzie’s been so absorbed in her workout that she hadn’t noticed him at all and Will thinks that’s...well, it’s that kind of single-minded dedication that makes her the EP, that’s for damn sure. He’s never been that absorbed in anything in his whole life, unless MacKenzie herself counts. 

Will’s pretty sure he’s got a PhD in MacKenzie McHale.

MacKenzie’s skin is splotched with red - high on her cheeks, down her neck, a patch across her chest. Her hair’s plastered to her scalp from the sweat and Will hasn’t even been moving and his is going the same direction. He has no idea how she can do this shit but he has to admire her because right now, even breathing is a struggle in this humid soup she calls a yoga studio. MacKenzie has a bottle of water next to her and she reaches for it without getting up, popping out the little plastic top and drinking a long pull before squirting some to run down her neck and chest. It only serves to soak her sports bra that much more and Will’s eyes dip down to watch as the cold water makes her nipples draw up hard and tight and press against the fabric. Goddamn. 

“Uh, yeah. Couldn’t sleep.” 

When he doesn’t make a move to go to her or make more conversation, MacKenzie rolls one shoulder in a half shrug and slips back into her last pose, only this time she’s positioned herself so her ass is inches away from his hand. Will splays his hand against her back and stifles a groan even as he curls his fingers a little and the slide against sweat-slick skin. Fuck. It doesn’t take him long to push down his boxers and he does with one hand, the other never leaving MacKenzie. 

He slides his hand around to pull and tug at her tight little shorts, damn near ripping them in frustration. She’s not wearing panties under them and as soon as he has them down, he slides his fingers along the crack of her ass, pressing in when he reaches her slick cunt; maybe he’s not the only one who’s all worked up here. He tweaks her clit between finger and thumb a few times until MacKenzie’s knees shake and she damn near loses her balance. Good. 

It’s going to completely screw up every muscle in his body but he jerks her hips up and back and spreads her thighs wide enough that he can fuck her while he still stands. MacKenzie’s hands are pressed down against the floor and her head is tilted down, spine arching in a way that he’s sure she can only achieve because she’s so fucking flexible. He doesn’t want to hurt her but MacKenzie isn’t even breathing hard and when he pulls away slightly to take himself in hand and guide himself in, she whines a bit. 

She’s hot and wet around him, tight, and Will fucks her nice and slow. This angle is good for him and judging from the sounds MacKenzie’s making, it’s not bad for her either. He rocks his hips hard, pressing as deep as he dares, and from this particular angle it feels like he’s hitting her deep and hard enough to make her whole body vibrate. MacKenzie tightens around him and he awkwardly shifts his hand so he can rub against her clit, rubbing furiously while he keeps his hips moving slow and steady. The only thing he can hear is their labored breathing and the slap of skin on skin, friction all but forgotten as they’re both dripping with sweat and slick from arousal. 

He feels her come before he hears her reaction, feels her tighten around his dick so hard that it’s all he can do to hold on. He slides his hands up to cup her hips and pull her back against him over and over again, none too gentle, and when he finishes he presses his fingers into her hard enough that there’s red little marks against the soft skin of her hips. Will pulls away and slides down into the floor next to her, flat on his back, and he’s trying to remember which way breathing works again.

(in, out, in, out, ohm, ohm, ohm) 

MacKenzie brushes his hair off his forehead with light fingertips and Will circles her wrist with his own fingers, brushing against the pulse point inside her wrist. He guides her to straddle his shoulders because while he’s not going to be moving from this spot for the next, oh, half hour, he’s not nearly done with MacKenzie. He’s always gotten more out of giving than receiving in sex and while she’s just come, he also knows women don’t have half the refractory period that men do and he can get her off again and again; he considers it a personal challenge to do so. 

MacKenzie gets the idea after a few moments and she works her shorts the rest of the way off, kicking her legs a little to shake off the fabric. She straddles his shoulders and he can see the muscles in her thighs working to keep her half an inch from collapsing against him and Will can’t help but admire her strength and control. Maybe MacKenzie doesn’t know the difference between a curve ball and a fastball and maybe she doesn’t know which end of the football field is which but she’s undeniably an athlete. You’d have to be to do this shit regularly. He cups her hips and pulls her down to her face, inhaling the scent of her sweat and his and the mix of just _them_. 

Will has always loved going down on a woman but he’s never really been a fan of doing it just after he’s fucked them - except where MacKenzie’s concerned. There’s some weird, primal part of him that loves tasting himself on her, knowing that she’s _his_ , and he slides his tongue against her now and just savors it, knowing he’s the one who fucked her this good and got her this way. MacKenzie whines above him and he holds her down more firmly, pulling her tight against his face so every synapse is firing and carrying the message of MacKenzieMacKenzieMacKenzie to every single cell in his body. He draws the edge of his teeth lightly against her labia before fixing his lips against her clit and sucking hard, drawing out another orgasm and a whimper from MacKenzie. He holds her close until she rides it out and eventually releases her; MacKenzie flops back against his body so her thighs are still framing his face and her head is somewhere vaguely near his shins. 

“Holy shit. I need a cigarette. Will, do you have any?”

He chuckles a little. “Uh, yeah. But I distinctly remember you telling me to quit so right now, you’re the biggest hypocrite in the world and I’m going to lord this over you for, oh, at least the next twenty four to forty eight hours.”

She swats at his thigh ineffectually before dissolving into happy laughter and they lay there, boneless, until they learn how to make their muscles work again. 

Will thinks he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> For Rach, who wanted yoga porn. I delivered.


End file.
